River Flows in You
by HERAJUNGGGG
Summary: Apa itu agama? Untuk apa berdoa? Bagaimana bentuk tuhan? Baekhyun ingin sekali mengetahui kebenaran semua itu. Singkat cerita ia tidak percaya apapun mengenai hal yang berhubungan dengan agama. Ia hanya percaya dengan jiwanya sendiri, ruhnya, spirit guide nya. Hingga semuanya berubah saat seorang pria dengan tuxedo putih menghampiri dan menyeretnya memasuki gereja./BxB/M


**River** **Flows** **in** **You**

 **Cast** : **Park** **Chanyeol** , **Byun** **Baekhyun** , **Luhan**

 **Genre** : **Spiritual** , **Romance** , **Lil** **bit** **Humor**

 **Rate** : **M**

 **Warning** : Ini Fiction M karena ada adegan kehidupan gelap seseorang tokoh utama dan Yaoi atau BoyxBoy. Silahkan tinggalkan halaman jika tidak berkenan pada cerita Yaoi.

 **Disclaimers** : _Cast_ _belong_ _their_ _self_ _and_ _God_. _Story_ _belong_ _to_ _me_.

 **Summary** : Apa itu agama? Untuk apa berdoa? Bagaimana bentuk tuhan? Baekhyun ingin sekali mengetahui kebenaran semua itu. Singkat cerita ia tidak percaya apapun mengenai hal yang berhubungan dengan agama. Ia hanya percaya dengan jiwanya sendiri, ruhnya, spirit guide nya. Hingga semuanya berubah saat seorang pria dengan tuxedo putih menghampiri dan menyeretnya memasuki gereja./"Kenapa kau selalu membawa alkitab? Apa kau sespiritualis itu? "/"Ajaran agama membantah adanya hubungan sesama jenis. Apa kau paham?"

 **Note** : Mohon tinggalkan jejak dikontak review sebagai apresiasi menghargai karya cipta. **_No_** **_copas_** **_without_** **_my_** **permission**. **_DLDR_**. Happy reading

 **Chapter** **1**

Rumah itu terletak diperumahan tipe B pada blok D dengan jalan penuh tanjakan. Berdesign minimalis namun manis dengan aksen dan dekorasi _baby_ _blue's_ dan putih menjadi temanya. Rumah yang manis dari luar namun tampak tidak didalam. Pasalnya ada dua lelaki manis yang berargumen dengan suara menyelengking serta tangan dipinggang.

Nama kedua lelaki itu adalah Byun Baekhyun dan Lu Han. Baekhyun si pemalas berkebangsaan Jepang-Korea serta Lu Han si rajin berkebangsaan China. Baiklah si sipit itu Byun Baekhyun dan si mata rusa adalah Luhan. Mereka sama sama berumur 17 tahun dan akan memasuki 18 beberapa bulan lagi.

Mereka masih saja saling mengeraskan suara satu sama lain, yang lebih kecil—Byun Baekhyun nyatanya memiliki suara lebih melengking dan ia mengakui bahwa ia sama sekali tidak menyukai teriakan Luhan yang membuat telinga panas.

"Kau sedang berkencan! Akui saja!"

"Demi apapaun, aku tidak sedang melakukannya! "

"Kau diam diam, teman macam apa kau." Luhan terus menuding Baekhyun sambil mengocok tarot. Tak lama ia mengambil satu tarot yang terjatuh saat ia mengocoknya dan membaliknya.

"Ha! Benar dugaankuuu, kau terlibat sebuah hubungan gelap."

"Apa apaan. Demi tuhan, Luhan. Kau gila." Baekhyun terus membela diri namun Luhan memotong ucapannya.

"Tuhan yang mana maksudmu? Bukankah kau tidak punya tuhan?"

"Sialan." Baekhyun menggerutu sambil menangkup wajahnya dramaris. Ia lapar dan Luhan sama sekali tidak membantu karena saat turun kebawah ia berharap dapat menemukan beberapa cemilan lalu kembali kekamarnya namun yang ia dapati adalah sosok sahabatnya yang sedang duduk dimeja makan sambil mengocok kartu tarotnya. Jadilah disini Baekhyun yang semula ia tarik dan ia baca nasibnya. Demi apapaun Baekhyun sama sekali tidak percaya dengan hal hal seperti itu dan ia benar. Ia tidak dalam hubungan apapun. Tidak sama sekali.

"Seorang pria akan menolong dan menuntunmu nanti."

" _Sorry_ , _I'm_ _normal for sure_." Sahutan itu mendapatkan balasan glare dari Luhan. "Oh ayolah. Jangan bercanda. Aku masih suka payudara besar."

"Dapatkan teman kencan berpayudara besar jika begitu."

"Apa kau barusan bebicara lelucon? " Baekhyun mencongdongkan badannya kedepan dan mendapatkan tatapan tidak mengerti dari Luhan. "Kenapa?"

"Gadis mana yang ingin denganku? Aku bahkan lebih cantik dari mereka, itu sama dengan hinaan." Luhan tertawa.

"Akhirnya kau mengakui juga, tapi..." Mata Luhan memicing membuat Baekhyun mengrenyit. "Apa? "

"...inilah yang dikatakan kartu ini, alam semesta berpesan padamu... Lalu pergilah keluar untuk menghilangkan _stress_."

"Bacaanmu sama sekali tidak benar, aku bahkan tidak _stress_ Luhan. Kau tidak becus atau bagaimana?"

"Aku menangkap energimu yang terlalu kuat. Kau terlalu negatif dan hanya itu." Baekhyun mendesis mendengar penuturan Luhan yang sedang mengemaskan susunan tarot yang tak lagi rapi.

"Kau harus belajar banyak."

" _Rising-_ mu sedang berada di planet venus, kau akan menemukan cinta karena kau singgah diplanet cinta."

"Mau venus, uranus, atau saturnus dan demi neptunus, Luhan. Jangan menodongku."

Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan wajah jengahnya. Oh ayolah. Byun Baekhyun baik yang sebentar lagi akan menginjak umur 18 perlu membekap wajah polos Luhan teman merepotkannya. Dan apa apaan itu? Cinta yang datang? Baekhyun bahkan tidak percaya dengan cinta, tidak sedang dalam hubungan cinta, tidak sedang dekat dengan seseorang, bahkan tidak ada kenalan. Dia kurang menarik jika kalian boleh tau, Baekhyun terlalu cuek dan serampangan dalam penampilannya jadi tidak ada perempuan yang ingin berkencan dengannya tentu saja kecuali pria. Boleh diulangi, kecuali pria. Dan Baekhyun tentu menolak karena ia normal. Menurutnya.

"Kenapa begitu?" Tanya Baekhyun dan disambut dengan antusias oleh Luhan. "Karena venus adalah lambang cinta, Byun Baekhyun. Venus itu planet cinta."

"Aku bahkan tidak memiliki teman _chatting_ , kau tidak berpikir untuk membawaku pada biro jodoh kan?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa kau merasa tidak selaku itu?" Okay. Baekhyun ingin memukul wajah Luhan sekarang juga. "Tentu saja tidak bodoh. Memalukan saja."

Luhan menghardikkan bahunya asal. "Makanya sering seringlah keluar untuk bersenang senang, _B_!"

"Untuk apa?" Mendengar sahutan dari Baekhyun itu membuat Luhan menghela nafas jengah. Lelaki manis itu memutar kepalanya hingga terdengar bunyi " _krekk_ ~" yang membuat Baekhyun menatapnya ngeri.

"Apa kau pikir dengan kau mengendap dirumah dan hobi bersembunyi dikamar akan membuat seseorang datang padamu untuk menyatakan cinta? Kau bahkan bukan puteri kerajaan."

"Itu terdengar menggelikan."

"Tentu saja karena aku berpikir kau bukan manusia purba yang kerjaannya hanya mengendap dirumah. Kau bahkan keluar hanya saat makan, yang masak aku, yang mengantar laundry aku, yang mencuci piring aku, semuanya aku, hidupmu sama sekali tidak berguna." _Okay_. Kalau begitu yang menyusahkan disini adalah Byun Baekhyun dan sama sekali bukan Luhan yang Baekhyun anggap sangat menyusahkannya. Memangnya apa yang membuat Baekhyun menyebut Luhan menyusahkan?

Baiklah. Luhan itu rajin tapi dia bodoh dalam belajar dan bidang akademik. Kalian mengerti bukan hal menyusahkan seperti apa disini? Dan gerutuan sama sekali tidak akan menyelesaikan tugas rumah dan membuat baju kotor yang tumpukannya sudah dua keranjang menjadi bersih seketika jika tidak dikerjakan. Karena ini Baekhyun bersiap akan mengerjakan tugas rumahnya serta Luhan dan Luhan dan Luhan lagi yang akan membabu (mencuci piring, mengepel, mengantar _laundry_ , mengambil susu, berbelanja, memasak). Dan mereka hanya tinggal berdua dan itu cukup menghancurkan telinga Baekhyun karena setiap hari ada saja ocehan Luhan yang ia harus dengar dan terima dengan lapang hati serta Luhan yang merasa patah pinggang, leher, dan kaki karena bekerja terus menerus.

"Kau siapkan makan malamnya, aku akan tidur!"

" _Bossy_ sekali, ingin sekali aku lempar wajah cantikmu itu. "

"Aku selaaaluuu mendoakanmu, Lu. Harusnya kau berterimakasih dan hentikan ocehanmu itu, dasar ibu ibu. "

"Apa?! Oh baiklah, Byun Baekhyunnie. Tapi tunggu, apa katamu? Berdoa? Berdoa pada siapa? Kau bahkan tidak memiliki agama. " Mendengar itu Baekhyun memicing.

"Pada jiwaku sendiri tentu saja. " Dan dengan itu Baekhyun beranjak dengan hentakan kakinya pada lantai marmer dengan wajah cemberut memilih pergi kekamarnya sambil menunggu makan malam.

"Apa kau mencoba menuhankan dirimu? Aigoo." Luhan menatap punggung Baekhyun yang perlahan hilang dibalik tangga. Dia hanya tidak habis pikir kenapa Baekhyun tidak pernah percaya dengan adanya tuhan. Ia merasa bersalah saat ia mengingat bahwa membujuk Baekhyun untuk mengikuti sebuah aturan agama yang menuntun adalah hal tersulit yang pernah ia lakukan seumur hidupnya.

Baekhyun menyandarkan punggungnya pada meja belajarnya sambil menatap wajahnya dipantulan cermin. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan namun keningnya berkerut dalam. Merasa muak sendiri melihat wajahnya yang ia pikir bahkan tidak tampan itu, Baekhyun memilih beranjak menarik kursi dan duduk dibalkon kamarnya yang berhadapan langsung dengan jalan. Rumah yang mereka sewa memang terletak tepat ditepi jalan dan tak jauh dari halte bus, hanya melangkahkan kakimu sejauh 10 meter dan akan sampai dihalte dan harga rumah ini juga cukup mahal karena memiliki banyak sekali penghangat ruangan dan selimut serta cermin saat mereka pertama kali mendatanginya.

Mata Baekhyun terarah pada halte yang sepi, tapi matanya menangkap seorang pria tinggi dengan jaket adidas hitam dan celana _training_ dengan sepatu _kets_ meng _cover_ sempurna tubuh tegapnya. Ia membawa sebuah buku tebal yang ia apit diantara lengan dan dadanya. Baekhyun mengrenyit dan mengecek jam dinakasnya.

Pukul 10:24 PM.

"Orang gila mana yang baru pulang dari gereja pukul segini?" Baekhyun berargumentasi.

"Alim sekali. Hahaha. Telinganya besar sekali."

"Dan bajunya sama sekali tidak sesuai untuk pergi beribadah."

Baiklah Byun Baekhyun. Apa yang kau lakukan? Mencela orang?

Selalu saja seperti itu.

"Aku masih penasaran apa yang ia lakukan didepan halte dengan alkitab ditangannya pada pukul 10 malam. " Baekhyun penasaran.

Tak lama kemudian dia menyerah menebak dan menyibak selimut serta masuk kedalam sana. Mungkin tidur hingga pagi hari adalah sesuatu yang menggiurkan namun terurung karena ia ingat bahwa ia belum makan dan Luhan masih memasak. Maka Baekhyun memutuskan untuk bermain game online di _PC_ nya sambil menyetel keras lagu _Girls_ _Generation_ yang kemudian menimbulkan teriakan menyelengking dari Ibu Keduanya—Baekhyun pikir.

"YAH, BYUN BAEKHYUN SUDAH MALAM MATIKAN ITU SEMUA AKU TIDAK MAU HARUS MEMBAYAR LONJAKAN TAGIHAN LISTRIK BULAN INI! "

Ya. Itu Luhan.

"Hufttttt—baiklahhhhh. "

 **To** **Be** **Continued**

 **A** / **N** :

Hello everyone aing bawa fict baru lagi dengan cast Chanbaek tentunyaaa dan teteww semoga kalian suka. Ini ide menghantui saya terus menerus dan jadilah saya ketik dan barulah saya lega. Sebenarnya pengen disini Cy yang ga percaya agama dan Baek yang alim tapi saya rasa udah mainstream kalo Baek yang baik lugu jadi saya balik dan jadilah begitu wkwk. Jangan lupa riview biar semangat saya ngeriknya hehe

Sekian dulu saran dan kritik gunakan dengan bahasa yang santun yaa, salam

 _Love_ _and_ _peace_


End file.
